To Unmask the Masked, First You Unmask the Mask
by Satan's Cup of Tea
Summary: Robin's all chill and trickster like and all, but gee, after being teammates you'd think they'd figure out his identity already? (Random updates, and short chapters, ehh)
1. Attempt 1

**I mean come on, don't you they'd just be a little curious, especially with Wally in there? Yeah, thought so.**

 **So brought to you by Flavoured Liquid in a Pottery Cup Belonging To Satan, this thing.**

 **~*O*~**

 _"You know what? No."_

 _"Come on Robiiiiinnnn,"_

 _"No."_

 _"Fine, but its coming off some day!"_

 _In the back, the Team overhears._

 **~*O*~**

 **Attempt 1**

Robin's asleep in his room, surprisingly in his suit and drenched. Clearly, he had been out on another Dynamic Duo thing over at Gotham the time before, or he wouldn't have had crash landed onto his bed with seaweed still on his head.

Wally glances at Connor, an eyebrow raised. "Are sure he's asleep? That guy can hold up a two-day-all-nighter if he wants to, so you're posi-"

"Yeah, I _am_." Wally shrugs and waves over to Artemis and M'gann. The two girls walks over to him, sparing a glance at Kaldur.

"Are you sure you don't want in," Artemis teases the leader. "After all..."

Kaldur sighs. "I do not believe it is wise. I, for one, respect his privacy and secrecy."

Wally shrugs. "Suit yourself; come on." 

The boy, with a grin carefully opens the door, seeing Robin passed out on his bed, snoring softly. 

Wally grinned and made his way beside the sleeping boy, and carefully leaned down to peel off the mask.

But, uh oh, a finger tip barely touching and Robin springs up and has him down on the ground with a batarang to his neck.

Wally gulped, seeing as his friend was still sleep walking; scratch that— sleep defending.

M'gann pressed her lips and carefully lifted Robin with her telekinesis back onto his bed.

Wally scrambled to his feet, shoving his friends outside, not forgetting to close the door behind him (slowly).

Wall _y_ huffed, and heard the chuckle of Kaldur from the couch.

All heads turnd to him, eyebrows raised.

"Like I have said, it is not wise." A sarcastic smile graced his lips.

Well, next time then.


	2. Attempt 2

**Continue this fanfic? Of course! Suggest me ideas as well, because sometimes my brain decides to go gone. Also, where's the breakline?**

 **Mkaayy**

 **~*O*~**

 _"Hey Zatanna, can you get that mask off Robin? Magic!"_

 _"Oh sure!"_

 **~*O*~**

 **Attempt 2**

"How is this going to go?" Zatanna asked.

Wally shrugged, sly smile gracing his lips. "Some spell that would make him take his mask off, I dunno."

The magician grinned. "That sounds simple enough, but what I kind of mean is... What's the plan in getting him — I dunno — hooked."

Kaldur leaned on the kitchen counter. "I still think that this is invasion of privacy, is it not?"

"So he's not in, that's for sure." Wally said, ignoring his question. Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"How about seducing?" M'gann wondered, to which Artemis choked on the glass of water.

The blonde stared at her martian friend, dumbfounded, "Uh, what about just sweet talking him?" She countered.

Connor looked bored. "What if you just go sit next to him right now," He nodded towards the boy wonder who sat on the couch lazily. "It could work."

Everyone else went to reluctant mutter of _yeah_ as Zatanna tilted her head and stared at her friend on the couch.

She walked over to Robin as her friends departed, and plopped down next to him. The magician stared at whatever he was watching, CSI, she noted. Though, Robin seemed to be bored and lazy-like today.

A slight shift in Robin's position alerted her that yes, this boy had fallen asleep. Late night patrol with his mentor, perhaps.

She inched closer to him and stared at his mask, thinking of the right words to say.

" _Laever ot em, tahw seil tha—!_ "

Everything seemed unreal, and the fact that Robin had decided to press his lips against her's to stop her makes Zatanna agree otherwise. Out of the stupid choices, he chose to close her mouth like _this_.

Her cheeks heated, but she could feel Robin's lips turning into a smirk. The boy wonder leaned away slightly, still close to her face though.

Zatanna hadn't realized her breath had been lost, and apparently her brain had sent _how to breath_ to the file ' _forget_ '.

Recalling herself back to earth, she stands up abruptly and steps away a few bits, before making a dash for her room.

Robin pressed his back agaisnt the couch, still a smile on his lips.

No can do, no cheap tricks.

His friends want to get that mask off? Oh, please do try harder, he loves a good challenge.

In her room, Zatanna's squealing into her pillow as Artemis sat in her chair with an eyebrow arched.

 **~*O*~**

 **Sorry if the chapters are short, that's because I usually write these in one go as a way of drabblingb and whenever Im bored. But at times, I think I'll be able to write maybe a good 'mount too?**

 **Anwyay, _Arriverderci~_**


End file.
